15 Minute Fantasy
by Anime-baka
Summary: Ferid had fifteen before he had to be back at his classroom and needed to make every second count. School AU.


The bell rang and Ferid sprinted out of the classroom. He paid no heed to the students calling out to him, asking for clarification to his last lesson. He had fifteen minutes until he had to be back at his classroom for his next lesson and needed to make every second count.

Ferid hurried to the old teacher's lounge in the annex of Sanguinem International Academy's school building. Since a new lounge had been added to the first floor of the main building, rarely did any staff members come to this one. This was fine by Ferid. He'd been routinely coming here for a month to make sure not a single soul was around during this time of day.

"Finally," Ferid sighed with relief as he opened the door to the staff lounge. Once again, no one was here. He checked his watch.

Twelve minutes to go.

He made his way swiftly to the bathroom, locking the door behind him. He quickly undid his belt and unzipped his pants, pulling out his aching cock in the process.

"Aah," a low moan escaped his lips as he wrapped his hands around his manhood, "Mika... kun..."

Since the beginning of the school year Ferid has found himself attracted to Hyakuya Mikaela, a third-year transfer student and adopted son of the headmistress, Krul Tepes. Mika, as he was so fondly addressed by the other students, had it all: looks, brains, talent, and athleticism. He would have no problem getting a girlfriend or two, but he kept others at a distant. Why? What was it that made Mika close his heart to others? These thoughts lingered in Ferid's mind until he realized he had started to think about Mika all the time. He was in love.

Or maybe it was just lust.

Ferid didn't really care to debate it at the time. All that mattered was getting rid of this boner that had surprised him halfway through fourth period. And so he let himself get caught up in his fantasy, calling out the name of his infatuation...

 _Ferid sighed idly and looked at the letter in his hand. Once again, a female student of his had sent him an anonymous confession. He figured it'd be best to just get it over with and reject her directly; otherwise, she'd just continue to stare at him with bedroom eyes and shower him with unnecessary, unwanted affection._

 _It's not like he was interested in women to begin with._

 _Ferid reached room 301 and opened the door._

 _"You actually came. I'm so happy."_

 _Ferid's eyes widened with shock. He couldn't believe the sight in front of him. Instead of the shy, blushing girl he was expecting, it was none other than the current object of his affection—Hyakuya Mikaela._

 _"Please shut the door, Bathory-sensei," Mika said, breaking the silence, "I know school is over, but I don't want to risk anyone hearing or seeing us together."_

 _Ferid complied. He swallowed hard, trying to keep his racing heart steady but failing miserably. How could he remain calm when his current love interest stood right before him?_

 _"Did you write this letter?" Ferid asked as he crossed the room, closing the distance between them._

 _Mika tucked a lock of his golden hair behind his ear, suddenly appearing bashful. "Yes," he answered, "I was afraid if you knew I was a boy, you wouldn't show up."_

 _"Oh, my dearest Mikaela-kun," Ferid sighed contentedly, his hand reaching out to caress the blond's cheek, "if only you knew..."_

 _Mika leaned into his touch before answering, "I meant every word I wrote, sensei. I know I'm young and inexperienced, but I really do love—mmf!?"_

 _Mika was silenced by the pair of lips that had descended upon his own. Ferid placed one hand behind his head, the other resting upon the small of his back. He pulled Mika closer, pressing their bodies together and deepening their kiss._

 _"Mm... ngh!" Mika moaned into the kiss as Ferid's tongue plunged into his mouth. He wrapped his arms around his teacher's neck, their bodies practically molding into one another._

 _Ferid pulled away and smirked. Being able to see the cool, level headed Mika look flustered and needy was a sight to cherish. Ferid leaned into the crook of Mika's neck and inhaled deeply. "Ohhhh,Mika-kun," he breathed out huskily, his hand moving from his back to cup the curve of Mika's ass, "I want to ravish you. Right here, right now."_

 _"Wa-wait," Mika panted, pushing slightly on Ferid's shoulders._

 _Ferid stopped immediately, fearing that maybe he was going too fast. Mika bit his lip and glanced down. He took note of the obvious erection in Ferid's pants rubbing against his own bulge._

 _"Sensei, can I try something?" Mika asked, glancing up at his teacher through hooded eyelids; Ferid thought he would come from that sight alone._

 _Unable to voice a coherent response, Ferid nodded mutely as Mika kneeled in front of him._

 _"I want to... suck you off," Mika whispered while unzipping Ferid's pants, "is that okay?"_

 _Ferid groaned as Mika took hold of his dick, not even bothering to hear his response. "Haa... Mi... ka..."_

 _Mika took a few tentative licks before enveloping his cock into his mouth. He sucked hard, moving his mouth down further and further and using his hands to cover the rest._

 _"Nn..._ ahhh _! Mi... ka... kun! You-!_ Ngh _... are so good..._ ha _... at this!" Ferid was in pure ecstasy as his hips began move in sync with Mika's mouth. "I... I think I'm—! Gonna—!"_

"Aaaahhhh!"

Ferid snapped back to reality as he climaxed, his semen spilling onto his hands and the surrounding area. After a few seconds of trying to catch his breath, Ferid let out a deep sigh. 'Damn, this is the fourth time this week...'

After cleaning up the stall and washing his hands, Ferid glanced at his watch. He had about five minutes to get back to his class.

With less than a minute to spare Ferid made it back to his class and swiftly opened the door. The sight before him surprised him—it was pass 12:30 and not a single soul was in the room, save for the lone individual who had fallen asleep at the back of the classroom.

 _Am I still dreaming?_ Ferid pondered, his eyes landing on the unconscious figure before him—Mika. Ferid made his way over to the boy's desk. Mika, his head placed upon his folded arms, let out a soft, steady snore. Ferid had to resist the urge to push his bangs out of his face.

"Beautiful…"

Ferid could find no better word to describe the boy in front of him. Those golden locks, long lashes, smooth skin, pink lips…

 _Shit, I can't get hard_ again _!_ Ferid shook his head furiously to rid himself of his impure thoughts. He took a few steps forward and reached out towards the sleeping teen.

"Hyakuya-kun?" he shook the boy gently and added, "wake up, please."

After a few seconds Mika groaned before turning his head and cracking an eye open. "Sen… sei…?" his voice was thick with drowsiness. He bolted upright suddenly and looked at his watch. "I only closed my eyes for a few seconds! No one woke me up and bothered to tell me fifth period started!?"

"Wait, Hyakuya-kun!" Ferid grabbed his wrist, and the young blond looked up at him, perplecxed. "I… umm…" _Hurry up and say something, Ferid!_ "…where is everybody?"

Mika blinked twice before cracking a smile. "Haha, good one, sensei," he chuckled. "It's Thursday. We have gym today."

Ferid felt like kicking himself for such a dumb question. He still felt caught up in his fantasy that such an obvious answer eluded him. "Ahaha, of course!" Ferid responded over-exuberantly, flipping his bangs out of his eyes, "I've just been so… _busy_ … lately. All these days seem to run together."

Mika smiled faintly before getting up from his seat. "Well, I'm already late... might as well just spend the remainder of this period in the infirmary resting up."

Mika made his way swiftly to the door. Before he exited the classroom he turned to face Ferid again, "If you've been so busy, sensei, perhaps you need to take a trip to the infirmary, too. Rest is important for hardworking individuals."

Ferid stood, bewildered, as Mika left him. His heart was racing once again, and he could feel his face heating up. He covered his mouth to hold in his nervous laughter.

 _Shit, this is bad. This really is… love._

XXXXX

A/N: Raise your hand if you started shipping Ferid x Mika since chapter 1. What… only me? Okay then. Hahaha. FeriMika is my guilty pleasure ship, what can I say ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯


End file.
